1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a rope clamping device. More specifically the invention relates to a clamp equipped rope holding device wherein a rope length is looped around a pair of grooved wheels and held fast against each respect wheel by the clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many and diverse mechanisms to retain lengths of rope. The most common and simple to perform rope is clamp is, obviously, a knot. The ability to tie a knot, however, is dependent on the knowledge of the person in question, and the relative flexibility, length, and purchase of rope that the individual has to work with. Where knots are not possible, or too slow to be useful, i.e., quick adjustment on sailing craft, various automatic spring biased single and double action cleating devices are available that use teeth to engage along a length of though-pulled rope. Rapid release is obtained by jerking the rope free of the opposed cleats. Buckles of various sorts are also used, especially in the climbing sports where rapid adjustment and controlled slipping action are necessitated. Other rope securing devices are merely protrusions of various design that fasten a length of rope to a surface (deck, wall, floor, railing, bulkhead, etc.).
However, the various rope securing devices already in use almost all require a slack to be introduced into the rope before release can be obtained. As such, re-adjustment of a taut rope is limited. In addition, many rope clamping and slipping devices are not easily manipulated by the unfamiliar or untrained, resulting in catastrophic failure or inoperability. Further, many rope clamps, as well as most knots, require a relatively high degree of digital dexterity and strength. This is something not all rope users may possess at a given moment, or in a given setting (i.e., a very cold ambient temperature, or when wearing protective gloves, etc.)
In view foregoing shortcomings in the known prior art, there is a need for a rope clamp that accommodates taut rope adjustment, includes ease of operation, regardless of the prior training, digital dexterity, or ability of the user.